1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to a cargo handling system and, in particular, to a low profile cargo conveyance system. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to a method and apparatus for allowing the loading of taller cargo into a cargo area on an aircraft and increasing the cargo area volume compared to current cargo conveyance systems.
2. Background
Aircraft have different spaces and areas. Some of the areas may be cargo areas, for carrying cargo. Cargo areas may be on the main deck or on the lower deck of the aircraft. While an aircraft is on the ground, the cargo area may be unloaded and loaded. Existing cargo conveyance systems used in aircraft may be installed on top of the floor of the cargo area. The roller systems may be mounted on axles, in a track channel, or tray, that rests on the floor of the compartment. The upper surface of the rollers, where the cargo will contact, may extend 2″ to 3″ above the cargo floor. Since the cargo area may have a fixed height, the height of the cargo to be loaded may be restricted and the overall useable volume of the cargo compartment may be reduced.
Current cargo conveyance systems may incorporate several roller trays in a cargo compartment. The roller trays may be oriented along the longitudinal axis of the aircraft. In addition, transverse trays with balls may be present in a cargo doorway area. The balls may be metal and freely rotating. Freely rotating may be defined as rotating in any direction and around any axis. Existing commercial cargo handling systems allow the loading of standard or non-standard cargo containers, palletized cargo, or special equipment.
Existing cargo conveyance systems may limit the height of the cargo to that of existing aircraft cargo containers. Some applications, such as fuselage mounted auxiliary fuel tanks, may be loaded or unloaded during maintenance. These fuselage mounted auxiliary fuel tanks may increase the amount of fuel that can be carried, but are limited in volume by the restrictions imposed by existing cargo conveyance systems. Increasing the amount of fuel carried may be used to increase the range of an aircraft or increase the amount of fuel that can be offloaded by a tanker aircraft.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to have a method and apparatus that takes into account one or more of the issues discussed above, as well as possibly other issues.